Confectionist Rose
Charlotte Antoinette Page, also known as her magical alter-ego, Confectionist Rose, and nicknamed "Charlie" by some, is a character in Confection Cuties and the main protagonist. She attends Ai No Tenshi Junior High, working on afternoons at The Love Confection as Confectionist Rose, as a cashier. She is the daughter of Doreen Page and Mark Page, and she is good friends with Maddie Fields, Hayley Crawford and Fellicity Kerrigan. She is the first character introduced, and also the first Confectionist to use her magical powers. Appearance and Personality Personality "She can be shy at first (especially around boys!) but she is pretty outgoing around people she's used to. She also tends to get embarrassed pretty easily." -Charlotte's Character profile Charlotte is shy to most people, mostly around boys, as seen in Chapter 1, where she shyly talks to AJ O'Clairy, only to be interrupted by Katie Cansolini and Lila DeVille. Even if she is shy, Charlotte seems to act normal around her best friends and family. She is even shown embarrassed after her mother calls her on the same chapter, and also being ashamed of Doreen inviting Fellicity for supper, as her brother could embarrass her. Charlotte was shown to be very clumsy both on new situations as if she is around boys or new people. She also seems to dislike sudden changes, as she cannot adapt to them so quickly, as shown on Chapter 2, where she struggles to deal with the rules of the Love Confection, and also on her first battle, as she does not know how to fight or use her magic. ---- Appearance Charlotte is a twelve-year-old teenager, 62 inches tall and weighing 98 lbs. She has bright yellow-blonde hair (usually tied up in pigtails), white skin and very bright magenta eyes. It has been confirmed that she does not wear contacts. Her eye color may be due to her magic, as Toni looks deep into her and her friends' eyes before giving them their Cupcake Compacts. In her school uniform, Charlotte features a few unique accessories: Along with the blue, white and yellow sailor-esque outfit, she also sports blue earrings as well as blue bow barrettes with golden stars holding her pigtails. On her Confectionist form, the ribbons and her hair turn magenta and pink, respectively. She also wears Magenta/Pink Confectionist clothing. Development Charlotte is not exclusive to Confection Cuties, as she made an appearance in other works by Magical-Mama, the most notable being Eternal Love, a Sailor Moon fanfiction. There, Charlotte played the role of "Chibi Venus". At first, she had mint green colored hair. Various design changes were made, until she reached the same look Confection Cutie's Charlotte has. The mint-haired version of Charlotte was most likely used as an inspiration for Candi Love. In the first drafts for Confection Cuties, Charlotte was not the main character; instead she was Madison (the main character so far)'s sister. She was also younger, and had blue as her main color instead of pink Only in 2009, Charlotte was finally updated to what we know today, altough earlier sketches display her with curly ends to her pigtails. Family Parents Charlotte lives currently on a normal nuclear family, with her mother and father. She seems to have a stronger bond with her mother Doreen than her father, as she, even if sometimes embarassed about her, still has a lot of love, as shown that one of her favorite subjects is Choir, which is taught by her mother. Siblings Her little brother, Brian, is only eight years old and is one of the "Pokemon Posse" kids, the others being his friend Jeryd and Fellicity's sister, Morgan. She has a brotherly connection with him and will protect him no matter what, even if sometimes he can be annoying. He is seen in the beginning of the story, while he stole one of Charlotte's socks, leading to it ending up inside Mark's coffee mug, and he is seen later on the supper scene, where he is shown playing Pokémon games with his friend Jeryd, and he also washed Charlotte's socks. Charlotte even says that he is "not such a bad bro after all". Confectionist Rose Charlotte's alter-ego, Confectionist Rose first appears in Chapter 2. She is shown as the leader of the group and on Chapter 4, she needs to defeat a monster on her own. She can transform using a Cupcake Compact, containing a Rose-colored Cutie Candy inside. She is also given the Rainbow Cupcake Wand, a magical weapon, which seems to be the most powerful of all the Confectionists' weapons. Special Skills Rainbow Cupcake Wand Rose's Confectionist weapon is the Rainbow Cupcake Wand. It can shoot rainbow beams that can deal a large amount of damage. It is a snow white wand with crossed purple ribbons across the handle, a purple ribbon with a golden star on it; a cupcake similar to the Cupcake Compact, but with rainbow-colored sprinkles, a golden wrapper and a bright rainbow sticking out of a golden star. On the bottom there is a golden ring with a magenta heart, a green wrist strap and a diamond-shaped prism, which works like a button. It can create a powerful, colorful rainbow blast, the Rainbow Sprinkle Sparkle, which defeated the Blizzard Bruiser. The golden star on the purple ribbon can be pressed, displaying a transmission from Toni. The prism on the bottom can also be pressed, creating a melody similar to a lullaby, which Rose sang to undo the effect of the Blizzard Bruiser. Gallery File:Tenshi_High_Uniforms_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|One of the first Confection Cuties sketches, featuring Charlotte as a kid and the first-planned Madison. File:Confection_Cuties_Scrap_1_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|One of the first sketches of Confection Cuties, featuring an unknown confectionist, the uniform design, Doreen Page and the first references to the characters. Charlotte's color scheme was blue. File:Confection_Cuties_Scrap_2_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Another Confection Cuties sketch, this time featuring Charlotte with green eyes, "Harmony", Katie Cansolini, an unknown kid and Charlotte's mom and dad. File:CC_Main_Characters_not_final_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Another change on the characters. We can also see Madison, Olivia and Hayley. File:Proto_charlotte.jpg|Charlotte's early form with blue eyes. File:CC_Charlotte_Page_ReF_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte's final design on a reference sheet. File:Confection_Cuties_Charlotte_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte's headshot, that can be found on her profile at DeviantArt. File:A_T_J_H_Fall_Winter_Uniform_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|An example of the Ai No Tenshi Junior High winter uniform, using Charlotte as a model. File:LaBonne_s_Christmas_2008_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|An indoor picture of LaBonne's market, where YuniNaoki drew Charlotte and AJ O' Clairy caroling. File:Confection_Cuties_Costume_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|The first design of the Confectionists' uniforms, this one being Charlotte's(Notice the pink stockings). File:Charlotte_s_1stTransformation_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|The first picture of Confectionist Rose, but without her pink hair(Due to a "failure" in her transformation) File:Charlotte_s_Profile_Pic_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Another picture of Charlotte's winter school uniform. File:Confectionist_Rose_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Rose's older outfit design. File:Charlotte_s_Casual_Outfit_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte's casual outfit design. File:Charlotte_Casual_Wear_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte's casual wear. File:Charlotte_Hair_Down_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte with hair down. File:Happy_Charlotte_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|A very happy Charlotte with her spring/summer uniform. File:Charlotte_s_Sleepwear_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte in her pajamas. File:Halloween_09_Window_2_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|A window painting at LaBonne's market, with Charlotte in her mid-transformation. File:Charlotte_Summer_Uniform_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte in her summer school uniform. File:Halloween_Charlotte_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte wins by doing absolutely nothing! File:Charlotte_ColoredPencil_Sketch_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|A colored pencil drawing of Charlotte. File:CC_Doodle_Colored_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|A drawing of the Rainbow Cupcake Wand, Cupcake Compact, Rose complaining about the wand's weight and Charlotte with a bag and a hanging Compact. File:I_won_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte got in a fight... And won! File:Snowy_Charlotte_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte playing in the snow. File:Angel_Food_Cupcake_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|A drawing of Charlotte as... A cupcake? File:Through_Rose_Colored_Glasses_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Rose sitting on the clouds. File:Charlotte_Spring_Uniform_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte in her spring/summer uniform. File:Here_try_one_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Rose handing a cupcake to someone. File:Beach_Charlotte_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Charlotte in the beach. File:Charlotte_visits_philly_by_yuninaoki-d2zk7eo.jpg|Charlotte in the city. File:Rose_by_yuninaoki-d33t5hw.jpg|Confectionist Rose with her Rainbow Cupcake Wand. File:Rose_s_cupcakes_by_yuninaoki-d36zeqe.jpg|Charlotte selling some cupcakes at the Love Confection. File:Charlotte_summer_wear_by_yuninaoki-d4i2n5a.jpg|Charlotte in her summer wear. File:1_introduction_by_yuninaoki-d4sd1ki.jpg|Charlotte introducing herself. File:I_won_t_let_you_hurt_them_colored_pencil_by_yuninaoki-d4sd37u.jpg|Rose protecting her friends. File:Charlotte_by_yuninaoki-d50zpll.jpg|Charlotte with her Cupcake Compact. File:Mermaid_charlotte_by_yuninaoki-d57cpxj.jpg|Charlotte as a mermaid. File:Confectionist_rose_s_cake_by_yuninaoki-d5trxv3.jpg|Confectionist Rose holding a cake. File:Rose.jpg|Confectionist Rose. File:Then_i_too_shall_protect_her_by_yuninaoki-d6pml7o.jpg|A headshot of Rose for an event yet to happen. File:Cinder_charlotte_by_yuninaoki-d6pr965.jpg|Charlotte dressed as Cinderella. File:Merry_christmas_from_confectionist_rose_2014_by_yuninaoki-d8b8poq.jpg|Confectionist Rose with a special Confectionist outfit for Christmas. File:Rose_feel_the_power_by_magical_mama-d9xjt9y.jpg|Rose in the middle of her transformation. File:Chibi_charlotte_page_by_magical_mama-d9z5mr1.jpg|Charlotte in a "chibi" artstlye. File:Charlotte_swimwear_by_magical_mama-dckmzlp.jpg|Charlotte in her updated swimwear and sun-kissed skin. Category:Confectionists Category:Characters Category:The Love Confection workers Ai No Tenshi students